Too Little Time
by Moniposa
Summary: Seychelles has always felt alone, being an island and all. She doesn't see other people often. But today, France decides to drop by. How can this little visit change both of their lives for good? Rated T for language and minimal pervertedness.


Seychelles was wearing a big smile as she dipped her hand in the cool ocean water. She loved her little island and how all the creatures seemed to enjoy everything there. The sky was painted a marvelous yellow that slowly melted into an indigo, and the waters were such a bright turquoise. Not many of the countries liked her little island; they even refused to acknowledge it, but to her, the opinions of the others didn't matter.

Except for one.

Ah yes, the French man that had once owned her. Seychelles had to admit that she loved him at one point—and she still does. And yet, she felt suffocated when she was under his rule; that's why she had to separate herself from him. France visited her from time to time and she would be by his side, his smile making everything else worth it in the world.

Seychelles sighed as she walked on the shore, brown sand tickling her toes. It was pretty lonely since France and occasionally England would visit her. All the other nations seemed to be too busy to visit her island. Seychelles would've been lying if she said she hadn't of felt jealous of France and England; they always had loads of fun with the other nations and she would just wander around, waiting for the next person to come visit her.

There was a little rustling in the dense undergrowth behind her. Seychelles turned around, afraid that it might be a stranger. All of the animals knew her and loved her; they would've made a sound to announce themselves, but this time when the leaved rustled, it sounded human-like.

"Bonjour, my flower." France had appeared, his blonde hair glowing from the sun's rays. He was wearing a white button-up shirt and khaki shorts and was approaching the brown-haired girl with ease.

"Ah, bonjour France." Seychelles smiled as she went over to him, hugging him from the waist. She was still so short after all these years.

Seychelles suddenly felt hands grab her bottom and she felt France say, "Ohon-hon-hon-hon~ still taking care of yourself I see~"

Seychelles slapped his hands away and ripped herself from his grasp, her face flushed. "D-don't touch me like that! That's not very appealing."

France shrugged his shoulders innocently. "What? I was simply saying something that is the truth."

"But still, that doesn't mean you have to grab my ass," She muttered, arms crossed. France was still the perverted man he was the last time he visited. Seychelles didn't know what else to expect from him.

"So anyway, how have you been, mon petite?" France moved away from Seychelles and stopped by the edge of the sea, waves lapping across his feet.

"Well, I've been better. You know how lonely it is here." The brown-eyed girl put her arms behind her back, perching herself on the boulder next to the Frenchman.

"Ah, I see. Well, that's why I came and visited you~" He sang as he scooped up some sand from the ground and threw it towards the ocean.

"But aren't you really busy? I mean, England is supposed to come in a few days. . ." Your voice trailed off at the thought of having to serve that Englishman's every whim.

"Non. Angletere can't come here since he's so overwhelmed with work," He turned to look at the girl with a sad smile on his face. "And I thought it was time for me to take a break for a while."

Seychelles walked over to the blonde man and cupped his face, tilting it to face hers. "Don't be sad, France. It's okay to come visit me from time to time. But if you can't that's alright with me." She put a brave smile on her face and stepped away from him, her pearl dress billowing in the wind. "You can leave right now if you're really that busy."

France paused and looked at her for a second, her statement slowly sinking in. He made his way over to the brunette and much to her surprise; he hugged her fiercely as he buried his head into her shoulder.

She was shocked; Seychelles had no clue how to respond. Yet for some reason, she felt tears brimming in her eyes, spilling uncontrollably as she hugged him fiercely back. Yes, France could be a complete pervert at times, but he always takes into account feelings and the entirety of the situation.

And the situation was that Seychelles felt completely and utterly alone.

"It gets so lonesome here," She sobbed, clinging to his shirt. She loved him dearly and was happy that he at least stopped by.

"Shhh, I know. But it's going to be alright since I'm here." His lips curved into a reassuring smile as he held onto her tightly. Truth was that France loved the girl dearly also. He always tried to visit her when he could, but it was so hard since his duties got in the way. He always wanted to make her smile since it always seemed to brighten his day whenever he saw it.

"But I'm so happy you could at least visit me. Even if it was for a little while." Her tears had begun to subside as she hiccupped. She needed to be strong for him.

"It's alright! I'm going to stay for a while if that's okay with you?" France pulled away from her and his eyebrow was raised in question. She quickly nodded her head, accepting the offer.

"That would be wonderful!" She laughed and pulled away from him, heading towards the ocean. When she reached the crystal blue waters, she began to play in the sea in celebration; she was completely estatic!

France's mouth quirked into a smile as he chased after her in the water, and they splashed water at each other, laughing as if they were children. Seychelles was having so much fun that a confession slipped from her lips.

She hadn't of intended to say it, but it sort of just came from her mouth.

"Je t'aime France~" She laughed, a big smile on her petite face. But as soon as she realized what she had just said, her face became flush and she covered her mouth with her hands. She looked at the blue-eyed man in horror; he probably didn't love her that way so it wasn't fair that she did.

She sprinted away from him, not daring to see the reaction on his face, but she felt strong arms grab her and embrace her.

"I-I'm so sorry. I shouldn't of said that, I—" Seychelles' apology was cut off by a pair of lips meeting hers.

She immediately responded, wrapping her arms around France and deepening the kiss. After a while, they both parted, gasping for breath. France's hands were on her waist but were slowly moving downwards. She blushed, putting her hands on his to stop him. She shook her head at him; now wasn't the time to be doing such a thing.

France simply smiled at her, happy that his flower was so joyful.


End file.
